Kiss Me for Cissy
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Lucius is nervous about kissing Narcissa for the first time, and wants to find someone to practice with. Who better than his girlfriends own sister, Bellatrix. Please R&R.


_"I have found men who didn't know how to kiss. I've always found time to teach them."_

Bellatrix ran down the corridor of Hogwarts her emerald green robes billowing behind her. She was to meet Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's boyfriend, near the Hufflepuff common room. Bellatrix truly didn't know why she was wasting her time with the little fourth year. Even though there was only three years between them whenever she was around Lucius she felt as if she was dealing with a child. Narcissa was worse, Bellatrix didn't know how her immature sister had gotten herself a slightly more mature older boyfriend. Bellatrix shook her head. She just didn't care anymore she just wanted to deal with whatever Lucius wanted, and then get back to studying in the common room. Bellatrix rounded the corner and found Lucius standing next to one of the kitchen doors. His long blond hair glimmered in the light of the torchs that were lit on the walls.

"Good evening Bellatrix." he whispered as he saw her. Belllatrix rolled her eyes. Lucius was always so polite. Sometimes it made her want to scream. She wished the boy was rude for once in her life.

"Hello, Lucius" Bellatrix said with a slight bit of malice in her voice. Lucius only bothered her more by walking up to her and smiling. "What is it you wanted from me?" she asked rather annoyed. Lucius looked to the ground his face turning red. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask Bellatrix. She had always seemed like an enemy to Lucius, but he needed advice on Narcissa so she was the only one he could trust to help him.

"Bella" he said his face now a bright red. "I was wondering if you could help me learn how to kiss, for Narcissa of course." Bellatrix stared at him a shocked expression covering her face. She couldn't believe what he was asking her. She sat on a nearby statue, and started to make Lucius nervous. He was afraid she'd gone into shock.

"Bella, I'm so its just I don't want to screw it up with Narcissa." Bellatrix stood up and waved her hand in his general direction giving him the cue to stop talking. "I have found plenty of men who don't know how to kiss. I've always found time to teach them." Lucius stared back in confusion. Bellatrix really was that involved with men then. Of course he had heard many rumors, but some where way to absurd to be true. Like how she had fucked the entire Hufflepuff quidditch team. If Lucius knew one thing it was that Bellatrix hated the Hufflepuff's and sleeping with them was definitely out of the question.

"Well umm how would you like to do this?" Lucius asked very anxious. He had never kissed anyone except his own mother. At the prospect of kissing Bellatrix a very good looking seventh year Lucius nearly melted. He had no idea why he'd even asked in the first place. He should have just worked up the balls to go kiss Narcissa no matter how it turned out.

"Well first I want to tell you that I'm only doing this for Narcissa." Bellatrix said to ensure that Lucius knew what she was saying. The last thing she needed was a 14 year old with overactive hormones all over her. Lucius nodded.

"Well" Bellatrix said "when you kiss a girl for the first time you want it to be only with your lips. Soft and gentle. Somewhat like this." Bellatrix leaned into Lucius, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lucius felt electrified as Bellatrix kissed him. He leaned in wanting more, but this only made Bellatrix pull away.

"Very good" she cried out as they broke apart. "You seem to know what your doing." Lucius' face became a bright red. The thought that he had just kissed his girlfriends sister was kind of disturbing. The only thing that brought him out of a vision of Narcissa killing him was a noise from a far off distance. Both of them it, and it sounded like someone laughing. They turned to see none other than Rabastan Lestrange.

"Rabastan get your arse over here now!" Bellatrix shouted. He walked quickly over to them out of fear of Bellatrix, and her crazy ways.

"What were you two doing" he asked a smile on his face. Bellatrix let out somewhat of a growl and Rabastan immediately wiped the smile away. He was in 5th year, and loved to spread gossip. Not to mention Bellatrix had dated his brother Rodolphus on and off for years. Bellatrix was currently on a off Rodolphus time.

"Well" Rabastan said "guess I'll have to tell Rodolphus your going for younger men." Bellatrix drew her wand and pointed it at Rabastan.

"If you tell Rodolphus, Narcissa, or anyone I swear I will curse you so that your children feel it." Rabastan took a step back definitely scared by Bellatrix's statement. He knew that she wasn't fooling around. Lucius was completely out of the conversation like a bystander, he felt so ackward.

"Bella was teaching me how to kiss." Lucius suddenly admitted trying to take some of the ackwardness away. Rabastan just snickered and started walking away. Bellatrix let out a moan, and started walking furiously toward the common room.

"You owe me Lucius!" she shouted, and Lucius shook his head. He hoped that her help would be worth it.

**Please R&R. :D**


End file.
